


Duplicity

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike’s kisses taste like Chester’s kisses taste like Mike’s kisses and Brad has to wonder how long Chester has been two different people with two different love lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duplicity

Brad doesn’t get it. And Chester just goes, what’s not to get? And Brad says, everything. Chester doesn’t come home that night, and at four in the morning Mike eventually answers his cell phone and says, yes, he’s here, but he doesn’t want to talk to you.

Brad almost wants to warn Mike not to touch him, not to look at him, to tuck him into bed and nothing else. But he has a sinking feeling in his stomach like he’s a hundred and one times too late telling him off. So he doesn’t say anything for a while, breathes steadily down the phone line instead.

“Sometimes,” Mike says, “things happen that we can’t understand and we just have to roll with them.”

“Thanks for that little pearl of wisdom, Yoda, but this is one thing I just can’t roll with right away. This isn’t a fetish or a kink thing, this is a state of mind and it’s going to take me a while to wrap my brain around it.”

“And until then he’ll be waiting,” Mike says. And the line goes dead.

***

Shaving his legs takes time, and three disposable razors. Even when he’s done he isn’t satisfied, but he guesses that’s what pantyhose are for. He spends a long time doing his eye makeup, powdering his face, fixing his hair. Once he’s done he goes downstairs and sits in the living room drinking a beer.

He kicks his feet up on the coffee table because Chester isn’t here to tell him not to. But he feels stupid, so he crosses his leg delicately at the knee, the way that gives you veins, and pulls his skirt down a little.

Wearing a bra and a g-string, Brad understands this whole thing even less.

***

Mike finds Chester in the kitchen and fills a glass with water, taking the cigarette from him and extinguishing it without another word. They’ve had the no-smoking-in-the-house discussion twice already but Chester is, apparently, against it.

“I like to keep a clean home,” Mike says, pouring the water and cigarette into the garbage disposal.

Chester puts his chin in his hand. “So do I, but we all have to have once vice.”

“I like your dress,” Mike says as he sets about making coffee for them both.

“Thank you,” Chester says, tugging on it a little. “It’s Gucci. Brad bought me it.”

“Really?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“When he found it he thought I was cheating on him,” Chester laughs but the sound is hollow and sad.

Mike sits down opposite him, pushing a mug of coffee across the table. “He just needs some time to adjust. It’ll be alright.”

“You didn’t need time to adjust,” Chester points out.

“Yeah but you’re not my partner. He’ll be wondering how he didn’t notice you were unhappy.”

“He said he feels lied to.”

“And you can’t blame him for that.”

Chester stares at his coffee blankly and sighs. “I just. Sex with Brad is amazing. I think maybe he thinks it’s because of some physical thing he did or didn’t do but it isn’t. You know?”

“Not really.”

“Sure you do – you’ve slept with Brad.”

Mike blushes a little and clears his throat. “No I haven’t.”

“Oh,” Chester says, “really?”

Mike nods, looking anywhere but directly at Chester. It’s funny how lies come back to haunt you, even if they were around before most of your friends.

“Brad said...”

“Brad told everybody we dated because Rob once found a journal of mine and asked a lot of questions. What I’ve found is – my heart always falls for someone already taken. It’s the story of my life.”

“What are you trying to say, Mike?”

And Mike says, nothing. I’m not trying to say anything. But, later, when Chester pushes him down, pressing him into the mattress and unfastening the straps of his heels Mike says, “Leave them on,” he eyes sparkling with lust in the dark.

***

Brad shows up the next day wearing a corset, hot pants, stiletto heels with metal buckles and wide fishnet stockings. His hair is pulled tight into a tiny bun at the back of his head, stray hairs held in place with pins and spray. His makeup is light but immaculate, the lines of his eyeliner absolutely perfect.

“Is Chester here?” He asks when Mike opens the door.

Mike stares at him, his eyes glazing over. Chester appears wearing a baby pink kimono bathrobe and a tiny smile. He rests his chin on Mike’s shoulder, one perfectly manicured hand wrapping around Mike’s hip. “Hi, Brad,” he says, “you look great.”

He’s undecided who to punch first. Neither, because he knows kicking them both in the face would be a lot more effective. Or stamping on their toes. His heel going straight through Chester’s bare foot.

“I finally get it,” he says instead of killing anybody, “how you can be two people in one body. I didn’t realise, though, that those two people have to both love somebody different.”

He grits his teeth and turns away, stomping down the drive. He’s angry, hurt, but he doesn’t put up much of a fight when Chester drags him inside. And, later, he doesn’t have any complaints when Mike pushes into him slowly whilst Chester moans beneath him.

Heartbroken or not, he comes easily with a cry. Mike’s kisses taste like Chester’s kisses taste like Mike’s kisses and Brad has to wonder how long Chester has been two different people with two different love lives.


End file.
